Balto IV: Loving Trickster
by rocker95
Summary: Balto's son, Dingo met a fox named Tristan as a pup. As teens, he's starting to fall in love with her. But after sled dogs mysteriously go missing, the townspeople start to get scared of Tristan. Will Dingo have to break off their relationship or leave town to be with her?
1. As A Pup

**BALTO V**

**LOVING TRICKSTER**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It was the time of my adoption. I was one of the first to go. One of the first to wonder how I would go on with my parents. I was so happy about being adopted. Maybe I didn't realize mom and dad wouldn't be there.**

Nome, Alaska.

A young human child picked up one of Balto and Jenna's puppies and walked away with him.

"I know that human." said Jenna. "He'll be a good boy for Dingo."

**Yep. That would be me. Dingo. And this is just ONE of my stories.**

**I didn't know human time back then, but right about now, I guess I can say it was nearly an hour, if not a whole hour that I'd stopped crying. This place was not what it seemed. No one canine visited us. However, I had one vulpine visitor...**

"What's wrong?" asked a girl's voice from the window. She was about Dingo's age.

"I'm never going to see my mommy and daddy again, am I?" asked Dingo.

"Sure you will." said the fox pup. "My mommy and daddy were chased by someone bad and we see each other all the time."

Dingo just stared.

"Yeah." said the fox pup. "Bad. I know."

Little Dingo smiled.

"No, I liked it!" Dingo said and laughed. "I'm Dingo."

"I'm Tristan." said the fox pup.

The two then laughed and played together.

Some time later. The woods.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" said a teenage red and white husky. He had blue eyes and his face was almost completely white, except from where the red ends on the rest of his head continued to his nose on his muzzle. He ran through out the area, looking for the one in hiding, but was unsuccessful. He then stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater! Had a husband, couldn't keep him!" he chanted.

A teenage fox fell from a tree. Amazingly, instead of moaning in pain, she just laughed.

"We need to find games you can't cheat at." said the husky.

"Aww, Dingo..." said the vixen. "Don't be such a sour puss."

"Who said I was being sour?" asked Dingo.

"Just making sure." the vixen said with a smile and started walking, then sat down to scratch her head with her hind paw.

"Tristan?" asked Dingo.

"Yes, Dingo?" the vixen asked as she stopped scratching her head and looked at Dingo.

"I haven't really thought about it in a while, but do you still think I'll see my parents some day?" asked Dingo.

"Well, all dogs go to Heaven, don't they?" Tristan joked.

"But I wanna see them _before_ I die." Dingo said seriously.

"I promise it will happen when time allows for it to." said Tristan.

Dingo smiled.

"I need to get back home." said Tristan. "You want me to walk you back to town?"

"Sure." said Dingo.

The two friends then went back toward Nome.


	2. Meet The Parents

**Chapter 2**

**(NOTE: I'm restoring the original timeline. Paws Of Steele actually took place in it as well)**

In town, the "Balto Flyer" was stationed.

"Looks like Balto's here." said Tristan.

"I would be so happy if he was." said Dingo. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"I thought you've been waiting to see your dad again." said Tristan.

"You could say both..." began Dingo. "...Or just one."

"No way!" Tristan said, excitedly. "Balto is your dad!?"

"Yep." a female's voice said right next to them.

Dingo looked and saw Jenna.

"Mom!?" Dingo said, excitedly.

"Hey, Dingo." said Jenna.

"Where's dad!?" asked Dingo, excitedly. "Are you still together!? Please tell me yes!"

"Yes, please tell him yes!" Tristan said.

Jenna laughed.

"He should be out here real soon." she said. "Uncle Boris was in need of assistance."

"Assistance?" asked Dingo. "What kind?"

"Well, not too long ago, Uncle Boris fell in love with a goose named Stella and now, they're having their own children." said Jenna.

"Well, I'll be here waiting." said Dingo.

"Me too!" said Tristan.

"Don't you get in trouble for being late?" asked Dingo.

"Oh yeah." said Tristan. "Man! Later, Dingo!" she said and ran off toward the woods.

Dingo watched as she ran off and turned back to Jenna, who was smiling.

"Who was the fangirl?" asked Jenna.

"That was Tristan." said Dingo.

"She your girlfriend?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"No." said Dingo. "Just a childhood friend."

Balto then walked up to them.

"Dingo?" he asked.

"Dad!" Dingo said excitedly.

"It's so good to see you." said Balto.

"It's so better to see you." said Dingo. "May I spend the day with you?"

"Of course you can." said Balto.


	3. Be Yourself

**Chapter 3**

Balto's ship. Night.

Dingo stared out toward the forest.

"Dingo." said Balto, walking up to him.

"Yeah, dad?" asked Dingo.

"You've been in space the whole day." said Balto. "You okay?"

"Yes." said Dingo. "I'm not hurt if that's what you mean."

"No, your mind's just been wondering." said Balto.

"Dad, I think I'm in love with Tristan." said Dingo.

Balto smiled.

"You sort of remind me of myself." said Balto.

"I'm sure you were never nervous to ask mom out." said Dingo.

"I won't lie to you." said Balto. "I actually was. Before the serum run, I was an outcast. The townspeople hated me, the other dogs bullied me... One dog in particular thought he was the best dog in town. He had feelings for Jenna and I thought so long as he was there, I couldn't stand a chance. The funny thing is that Jenna ended up liking me, not him. Then, we had you and your siblings."

"But I'm not a hero." said Dingo. "I've never even known responsibility. It was all fun and games. I'm like an omega wolf."

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Balto. "She's a fox. She has resbonsibilities, yet she at times plays. She loves it, doesn't she?"

Dingo turned to Balto as Balto began a song.

**Balto:**

_When you're in love_

_I'm not wrong, you'll be nervous_

_It'll feel like they're the perfect one_

_And you wanna ask, you wanna change yourself so she can like you_

_But what good is that when you're someone else?_

_All you gotta do is be yourself_

_Trust me I know, I've been through this before_

_If they really love you, it don't matter_

_If you're dog or wolf or poodle or german shepherd_

_All you gotta do is be yourself_

_You can be the funnest guy around_

_If they're not in love, they never will_

_You can be the most boring kid around_

_You'll be surprised when they say they like you_

_All you gotta do is be yourself_

_If they like you, maybe time will bring you together_

_Maybe it will be real soon_

_If you want to be with her, all you gotta do is ask_

_Oh and... BEEEEEEE YOURSELF!_

"That's all it takes." said Balto. "Given the circumstances, I don't see how she'd not be in love with you. Foxes have a lot of friends. It's uncommon for them to be of different species and opposite gender. But when either one of those occur, they usually hang out with you because they're in love with you... or I guess according to Tristan, because you're a hero."

"So..." said Dingo. "You think she's in love with me?"

"Yes, I do." said Balto. "Just go and ask her out though. I could be wrong."

"She won't be back until tomorrow." said Dingo.

"Well..." said Balto. "Let's come out of the forest for the rest of the night. Your old dad's tired. I think you should get some rest as well."

"Okay, dad." said Dingo.

So, the two went to bed.

Two hours and thirty minutes later.

There was a mushing team out in the middle of nowhere, running when all of a sudden, there was a flash real close to the sled. It was an animal. The animal was so fast, it was hard to tell what it was, but it tripped the lead dog and caused everyone to crash. The lead dog and the musher were both knocked out from the fall.

About an hour later, the lead dog woke up in a blizzard, to find everyone except for the musher was gone. The musher was still unconscious and the sled was still attached to the lead dog. He was frightened about everyone being gone.

He unstrapped himself and checked the musher's heartbeat and pulse. He was gone.

The lead dog ran off toward Nome and decided not to stop until he reached town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, there was a lot of ruckus in town. It came from a small crowd of dogs. Dingo, Balto and Jenna were walking in town when they caught a glimpse. They were interested in learning information about what had happened.

"What's all the ruckus, Kaltag?" Balto asked Kaltag.

"Something abducted this dog's crew." said Kaltag. "He woke up to find his master dead. Everyone else was gone."

"You don't mean abduction as in aliens, do you?" asked Balto.

"Come on, Balto, you don't seriously believe in them, do you?" asked Kaltag.

"Are you so sure this is the only planet with life?" asked Balto.

"Well, it wasn't aliens." said Kaltag.

"I'm gonna talk to him." said Balto. "Maybe we'll get some answers."

Balto, Jenna and Dingo walked up front to the lead mush dog.

"Hello." said Balto.

"You're... You're Balto!" the lead dog said, excited.

"I think there's more important things to worry about than that." said Balto. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Well... It was really late last night..." began the lead dog. "The master had some errands to run. It seemed like we were out there for hours... We couldn't hardly see anything... Something tripped us, but it's like it tried. Jetted across. It felt like a... wolf... or a fox..."

"Alright." said Balto. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank YOU." said the lead dog.

Balto, Jenna and Dingo then walked off.

"I think your girlfriend is up to no good." said Balto. "I don't want you see her anymore."

"Now, hold on a minute." said Dingo. "Tristan's been in my life longer than you two have! You can't just give me away as a pup and come back into my life expecting to rule it all! You don't even know her!" he said and ran off.

"Dingo..." began Jenna. "Nice job, Balto. Are you just going to turn all your kids against you?"

"Jenna, I didn't-" Balto began.

"Just don't even talk to me right now." said Jenna. "I'll see you later, but I'm gonna go find Dingo."

Dingo ran until he got to Anvil City Square. Out of breath, he lie down on a rock next to the Gold Pan, the welcome sign to Nome. It read:

**Welcome to NOME**

**Inc. 1901**

Soon enough, Jenna caught up with Dingo.

"Go away, mom." said Dingo. "Please, just go away."

"I don't agree with your father." said Jenna. "You are right. She's been in your life longer than us. But your father, he... There's this dog named Steele. He used to bully your father. And he beat him up. And then, a quest to help your sister, Aleu. Along the way, his mother's ways of helping him were kind of harsh. Steele came back once and turned your brother, Kodiak against him for a short period. My point is, your father's trying to help, but he has flaws. Ignore some stuff he says and if Tristan is the troublemaker, which I'm sure she's not, just please. I hope that would change your mind about her, but listen to your heart."


End file.
